Snippets
by Candelabra
Summary: A collection of 100-word drabbles for various pairings from a request-meme on my lj. Pairings so far: SuzaKallen, KaLulu, Milly/Shirley, SuzaEuphie, LuluCC, SuzaLulu. Deleted and reposted.
1. Strength

**Notes: **Collection of hundred-word drabbles for various pairings, as requested on my lj. Deleted and reuploaded to change format and add more.

**

* * *

**

**Title: **Strength

**Pairing: **Suzaku/Kallen

**Words:** 100

When they fight one another it's almost as intimate and exciting as having sex, and when they fuck, it's almost as vicious as battle. His hands on her waist, pushing her against the wall and lapping at her neck – and her hands in his hair, tugging so that he whines, and she pushes back against him, just as demanding and just as strong. There is no need for gentleness between them, they know each other's strength. Neither will break. And yet after, when they are both panting and spent, he'll brush the hair from her eyes and she'll let him.


	2. Precious

**Title: **Precious  
**Pairing:** Lelouch/Kallen  
**Rating:** K/G  
**Words:** 100

"I'm sorry," he murmurs as she glares at him from her cell, smiling that horrible false smile he's perfected. "But did you honestly think that you, a pilot, a chess piece in my game, could ever earn my regard? You shouldn't be so careless with your heart."

She looks away so that he won't see the tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. She doesn't speak, and after a moment he gives up on attempting conversation.

_It is too precious a thing,_ he adds silently, walking away. _You should give it to someone who deserves it better than me._


	3. Fake

**Title:** Fake  
**Pairing: **Milly/Shirley  
**Rating:** K/G  
**Words:** 115  
**Additional Notes:** Warning for girl/girl.

"President!" she complains, "Don't look at me like that!"

Milly jumps, a little surprised at getting caught, but within an instant she's smiling lecherously. "Well then, don't take off your clothes in such a se-duc-tive way!" she says, drawing out the 'seductive' with an outrageous wiggle of her eyebrows. Shirley shrieks and turns away, blushing, her back to the other girls as they laugh at her embarrassment.

"Thinking of Lulu?" teases Milly, prompting another round of laughter. Good. She doesn't want them to notice her own blush, the look in her eyes as she takes in the sight of the other girl's body. It's only alright as long as none of them believe she's serious.


	4. After the Storm

**Title:** After the Storm  
**Pairing: **Suzaku/Euphie  
**Rating:** K/G  
**Words:** 100

It's drizzling, and the air smells fresh and clean like it always does after a thunderstorm. She peeks out from the overhang they've sheltered under, eyes wide and curious.

"Isn't it lovely," she says, turning to him with a smile, "The way everything seems to come alive when it's raining?"

And it's just like her to find something beautiful on a cold, grey, miserable day like this. He finds himself breaking into a smile, a laugh almost. When she turns to him with a pout, asking what's so funny, he gives her a quick, chaste kiss that makes her blush.


	5. Interruption

**Title:** Interruption  
**Pairing: **Lelouch/CC  
**Rating: **K/G  
**Words: **100

After spending over four hours in a hot, stuffy knightmare, clad in spandex and a suffocating mask, there was nothing Lelouch liked better than to come home to a nice, warm, cleansing shower. He leaned back into the spray, feeling all the grit and grime falling away under the warm water, utterly content.

The bathroom door opened without warning, and a hand pulled the shower curtain away.

"You're using up all the hot water," CC informed him as he squawked indignantly and attempted to cover himself up, blushing furiously. She let the curtain fall back and left without another word.


	6. Reach

**Title: **Reach  
**Pairing:** Suzaku/Lelouch  
**Rating: **T for suggestive language  
**Words:** 100  
**Additional Notes:** Turn 17. Warning for boy/boy.

Suzaku's hands have always been strong. Tanned from the sun, rough and callused from climbing trees and handling weapons, scarred from years of fighting.

These hands, touching him. Pulling him up a hill. Patting his hair awkwardly. Tickling his ribs. Caressing his face. Smoothing over his chest and back. Making him gasp and moan in pleasure.

These hands, shaking on the gun. These hands, dragging him to his father and holding him down as he screams and begs. These hands, firing on his army.

This hand, held out for him to grasp, willing to pull him up again.

Lelouch reaches –


End file.
